Being love struck sucks
by MikuxLuka401
Summary: Valentines Day is tomorrow and what is a poor love struck Kanade to do? NOT ABANDONED JUST BUSY


A/N PLEASE READ

This is the winner of the Valentines Day poll hope yah enjoy it, though something tells me it feels like my writing quality is going down -_- There will be two more chapters and the end will be posted on Valentines day, and the third chapter will come later than that, as that chapter will be an alternate ending. The alternate ending will have a lemon. Why make the lemon it's own chapter? Because some of my readers don't want to read such things. This way I can please everybody by keeping it T for those people and the others that want a lemon can be pleased as well :) This is my first Candy Boy fic so I really hope I did a good job on this. (Bites nails in anticipation of first review hoping it wont say, "YOU SUCK!")

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Sakurai Kanade sighed slowly and deeply, exhaling her disdain for all things pink, white, and especially red. The raven haired artist hated the holiday occurring tomorrow.<p>

Valentines Day.

Kanade was no scrooge, quite the opposite in fact, she rather liked holidays. But the day surrounded by the warm and fuzzy feelings of lovey dovey-ness always managed to put the girl in an agitated mood. This annoyance is only intensified by having to lock away her true desires behind false smiles and forced laughs. Who is the person she must hide from? The same person who she holds hands with everyday and sleeps next to every night. The person who can make a smile appear on her face by just being herself and with her strange obsession with banana snacks. The only person in the world who' shoulder she could openly cry on and almost never be judged. _Almost_

Kanade' own _twin_ _sister_, Sakurai Yukino.

Yes, Kanade was having incestuous feelings towards her beloved older twin but how could she not? Yukino was kind to a fault, never angry, never mean spirited, and always understanding. She is so beautiful it always hurt Kanade to see a sad expression on her countenance.

Kanade sighed again and was pulled from her reminiscence by the one currently distracting her, "Ne, Kana-chan Kana-chan."

"Hm? What is it Yuki-chan?" Yukino placed her hand in Kanade' and entwined their fingers while puffs of frosted breath escaped her lips. The sisters were currently walking to the store so Yukino could get more banana snacks. Her younger twin always wondered how she could eat so many snacks and keep such a perfect figure. The two never went chocolate chopping since neither of them ever showed an interest for anyone, well as far as Kanade knew her sister wasn't.

"You seemed to be really deep in thought, what were you thinking about that makes you so sad?" There it is again, how does she do that? Yukino acted innocent and maybe a little naïve but when it came to Kanade she could understand everything right away. Only she could see that Kanade' expression was sad rather than angry or even the usually present serious.

Kanade turned her head to her honey colored haired sister and gazed into the red-brown eyes that were much like her own. There was an emotion buried deep in the orbs that in the soft sunset seemed to glow. Yukino could read her sister like a book but Kanade knew next to nothing about the eyes she was locked onto now. They seemed older than usual some how. Like the mature and older sister side of her is hidden away but at times like this the younger twin wonders just what Yukino is really feeling.

Kanade turned her head back forward and continued walking on the snow layered side-walk, unable to take the unfamiliar expression anymore. She forced a smile and said, "It's nothing Yuki-chan, I'm just a bit worried about an upcoming art assignment." Yukino smiled brightly, the intense mature persona seeming to be only Kanade' imagination.

"Can I help in anyway Kana-chan?" The older twin hugged her younger sibling' arm and rubbed her face into the warmth of Kanade' neck. The latter had to stifle something that was a mixture of a moan of pleasure, a groan of annoyance, and a shiver from her twin' cold face.

"I would like that Yuki-chan." Kande said barely able to contain herself from craning her head the last few inches and claiming her twins lips. There was a tugging sensation in the artist' chest but from what? The younger twin had been lying to her sister behind false smiles for nearly ten years what was different now? Next to nothing had changed except her desires had evolved from wanting innocent experimentation, to having to restrain herself from doing things that would paint a blush on her cheeks. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just be normal like she so desperately wanted?

* * *

><p>Kanade and Yukino were laying in bed together and holding hands like every other night. Also like every other night a war raged within the black haired twin.<p>

_To steal a kiss that would surely kill you with guilt or to save yourself the pain and stay with the sin you committed all those years ago? To confess and risk it all, to face disgust and resentment from her own twin or to keep hurting her with lies?_

The poor love-struck artist didn't know. Right now, being able to gaze at her dear sister' beautiful face while her soft breath tickled her face, just being her sister seemed enough. But as soon morning comes and Kanade is no longer allowed to look at her sister with the same love that makes her eyes shine, that yearning will come back stronger. The pain that rips at her heart every day will come back more painful, and she will again have to hide behind false smiles and forced laughs.

Kanade sighed softly and buried her head deeper into the pillow while she clutched at Yukino' hand tighter and closer to her chest. The artist' breath caught when she felt her love grasp her hand just as tightly and her name fall from the blonde' lips. Tears stung at the corners or the younger sister' eyes and she, not for the first time, wondered if Yukino felt the same forbidden desires as she.

But that was impossible. What were the chances of a sister loving another? Let alone the chances of _both_ sisters being in love with the other, it was impossible. Kanade was sick and perverted and disgusting.

These thoughts only served to make Kanade release her tears and bringing the blonde' hand closer she kissed the top. Tears stained her cheeks but not a sound escaped the love stricken twin. How could she explain that she was clutching at her sister' hand like her life depended on it while crying? She gave the hand one last gentle kiss, barely a brush of her lips and fell into her awaited nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>A seven year old raven haired girl was happily starring at her older blonde headed twin sleep. The girl was positioned so that she was laying on her stomach on the wooden floor and her small hands were crossed under her chin. A simple, small smile played at the younger' lips. Just being able to gaze at her older twin sleeping with her head cradled by the tan pillow made the girl happy. An emotion that the girl couldn't even identify shone brightly in her large red-brown eyes. Though the girl was very young, she could sense there was something about her honey haired sister that had captured a part of her that was deeper than she understood at the time.<em>

"_Yuki-nee-chan," The girl whispered, the unidentified emotion permeating her voice. She leaned closer, almost unconsciously, and softly took place in a taboo action. Her sister' lips were soft and she felt warmth spread through her body and ignite something inside of her that told her this action was wrong. The blonde' lips were slightly chapped in her sleep but to her raven haired sister, they were perfect. The girl stayed like that, pulling back every few seconds so that her sister could breathe and wouldn't wake up. After a minute of doing this the young girl became slightly bolder and cupped her hand to the sleeping girls face and pressed her lips to her sister' firmly. The unidentified emotion poured into the contact and it made the seven year old lose her breath._

_She pulled away and again gazed at her sister, the emotion was clear. Though she didn't fully understand or realize the strength of this magnetic attraction the girl understood what it was._

_Love_

_She had seen the emotion displayed between her parents but in that case it didn't seem as strong. She had heard of this emotion being retold in countless fairy tales and she had never believed any of them were true._ _Had never believed that a simple feeling could make a person feel such things but now she knew. She knew that the magical emotion of love, the one that made it so that nothing existed but that person. Made it so that nothing existed but pain._

"_Yuki-nee-chan" The raven haired twin whispered. She stroked her honey haired twin' cheek with her thumb then bent down and kissed her sister' lips once more. The girl cuddled up to her older twin' warmth and hugged her arm before falling into sleep where the blonde would occupy her dreams from then on. _

_Little did the love-struck seven year old know, her world was about to be taken. She was being watched._

_By the their parents. _

__

_It had been but a wee few hours since a raven haired sister performed her act. She was sleeping peacefully next her blonde beloved twin her dreams being filled with said twin. Night had just fell and the stars twinkled in the ink black sky like diamonds. All was right. However it did not stay that way. The raven head was violently woken by large men in police uniforms and was being dragged towards the door. When she heard a shriek behind her the girl' head whipped around which because of her just being asleep hurt quite a bit. All the sleep that clogged her mind was immediately burned away by the inferno of anger that exploded within her at the sight. Another man, dressed similarly to the one holding her, was restraining her sister from running to save her. They were man-handling _HER_ Yuki-nee-chan! _

_The black haired seven year old fought with all she had. She twisted, kicked, fought, and screamed and was almost free she just needed one more push. _

"_Leave my Kana-chan alone!"_

_That was the push. Hearing her sister using a possessive term that meant Kanade was hers and was defending her. Kanade wrenched her neck and bit the man' hand, this caused him loosen his grip enough for her to twist and kick his shin. The man dropped her and she dashed forward, the only thing her mind could focus on was the blinding anger and desperation stemming from someone hurting her sister. Kanade locked her arms around Yukino and pressed her lips to her sister'. She didn't know why she did, it, she knew it wasn't right by society' terms but it was the only thing her desperate mind could do. _

_Seek comfort in the arms of her older twin. Seek some form of solace in the her love' presence. _

_She was shocked when Yukino pressed into the kiss as well and sensed the same desperation she was feeling. But the moment of bliss could not last, Kanade was again ripped from her sister and her cheek screamed in pain when her mother slapped her. "You sick, perverted, insolent, ungrateful child!" Her mother' voice raised with each insult and Kanade began shaking. Her legs giving out as the office her previously escaped grabbed hold of her. _

"_Kana-chan!" Her twin' screams only served to to make it harder not to cry. _

"_Yuki-nee-chan." Kanade sobbed out. She had realized what was happening, she was being taken from twin. Her other half. She couldn't look at her sister as her vision was blurred by unshed tears, but she could hear Yukino fighting and crying out her name. _

_As Kanade was put into the police car she laid her head on the glass and breathed out her good-bye. "I'm so sorry I love you Yuki-nee-chan." The car pulled away and Kanade shed her sorrow._

* * *

><p>A raven haired college student awoke with a start and immediately looked to her right where her blonde twin was sleeping. The girl' hand was still hold her own and their fingers still intertwined. Kanade let out a sigh of relief and tried to calm her thundering heart and ragged breathing that she was still with her sister. The artist' heart then constricted, '<em>Why did I have to dream of that memory? Why now?'<em> Though she wasn't taken from Yukino, she did steal a kiss from her when she was young. It could have very easily gone that way and it scared the hell out the Kanade.

Looking at her twin' sleeping face that was lighted much like that day, againa way started. Her love for Yukino was fighting with her logical side to not under any circumstances take advantage of the situation again and kiss her. She wouldn't get lucky twice. The dream did serve a purpose though. The dream made her realize something she had never believed. If you keep things locked up, it will come out violently. Kanade had never believed this as she had been hiding from her sister for the lesser part of two decades, thirteen years. The dream also made her admit something she had never planned to admit to anyone _ever_.

Kanade needed help. The dream had solidified her resolve to tell Yukino and the consequences of doing such a thing were not lost on her. In fact they scared the black haired artist beyond belief. But it was something that had to be done. Crawling over Yukino, getting out of bed, grabbing her phone and heading out the door she called a number she _never_ wanted to call.

The line rang was picked up on the second ring and an all too familiar voice greeted her, "what is it Kanade-senapai? Did you want to hang out? I mean it is Valentines Day but I'm always free for you Kanade-senapai!"

The artist sighed and sweat-dropped. Of course Sakuya was this up this early but also almost seemed to be waiting for Kanade to call. Deciding to ignore the innuendos and go right to what she was calling for Kanade spoke, "I need to confess to some one and do it in a romantic way, how do I do that?"

The line was silent for a minute before a squeal was heard on the other line, "So you're finally going to confess to Yukino-senpai, Kanade-senpai?" Kanade just gawked '_WHAT!'_ Ignoring the mini panic attack inside from Sakuya noticing, Kanade kept her cool.

"I don't know what you're talking about but could just tell me how to tell some one you're in love with them in the ,ost romantic way possible?"

Sakuya giggled, "I didn't know you were such a romantic senpai. Yep I can help you, so here is the plan . . ."

* * *

><p>Welp this will be my longest fic yet already by word count but since there are two more chapters to come it will be my most ambitions journey yet :D If you didn't read the beginning AN then shame on you! XD The M rated part wont come until later, deffinitely after valentines Day but the T ending will be up by then :) I really hope this lives up to my reader' expectations, I set some pretty unfair standards for myself when I promise people a story. I want it to be the best I can make it and I hope I did that, almost three weeks in the making also makes this my most worked on story, so I always think my writing isn't good but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Read, review and I hope you enjoyed it so far ^_^


End file.
